


Obsessed

by Nanaea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about Draco.





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt: #183 "Denial"

_'Admit it, Potter. You're obsessed.'_ Draco's words echoed through his head.  _'You're obsessed. Obsessed … Obsessed.'_ He shook his head, but whether it was in denial or just a desperate attempt to shake the image of Draco smirking at him – taunting him – from his mind even Harry didn't know. Either way, it was useless. He couldn't stop picturing Draco naked, glistening with sweat, platinum fringe hanging in eyes half closed with pleasure. He couldn't forget the way Draco moaned his name, or the way he begged him not to stop. Draco was right. He was obsessed, and he didn't bloody care.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry (or Draco). I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
